1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for hoisting loads on aircrafts and has more specific reference to a device of this type incorporated in the carrier and automatic jettisoning system of the aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means are used for positioning loads to be carried by the lower structure of an aircraft. Thus, forklift trucks or winches are currently used for this purpose. As a rule, winches are operated by pairs and suspended on each side of the carrier device. In this case, a strap is passed around the load and the strap ends are attached to the corresponding ends of the winch rope. Of course, the two winches must be operated simultaneously and a relatively free access to both sides of the load and of the carrier system is necesary. The assembly comprising the winches, the ropes, the strap and the winch anchoring device is detachable and available as a rule at any military base. In certain cases especially in the case of very heavy aircraft, the winch system is incorporated in the carrier system and thus constantly available.